Who's that girl ?
by Hachiko06
Summary: Hermione revient après 5 années d'absence, et doit faire face à des changements ..... pour le moins destabilisants ....... Song-fic sur "Who's that girl ?" d'Hilary Duff rating T parce que c'est beaucoup trop triste pour un K


C'est la première fois que j'écris une song-fic, alors je vous demanderai d'être gentil avec moi lol

**C'est la première fois que j'écris une song-fic, alors je vous demanderai d'être gentil avec moi lol. J'ai déjà essayé plusieurs fois de faire des fanfictions à plusieurs chapitres et tout le tralala qui va avec, mais je n'ai jamais d'idée pour faire avancer une histoire, alors je tente ce qui est court, et espère sincèrement que vous aimerez, comme ça je me ferai un plaisir d'en écrire d'autres. La chanson sur laquelle se base ma song-fic est "Who's That Girl?" d'Hilary Duff. Si vous ne la connaissez pas, direction ****, section musique, puis vous recherchez la chanson, version acoustique elle est meilleure et est aussi la version choisie pour l'histoire. J'espère que vous la trouverez comme ça vous pourrez l'écouter en même temps. J'espère aussi que ça vous plaira. Oui je sais j'espère beaucoup, mais bon, l'espoir fait vivre n'est-ce pas ?**

**Ah au fait, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, et la chanson non plus, je ne suis pas payée, sauf si on considère les reviews comme une quelconque paye.**

Elle était partie pendant 5 ans, et à son retour elle avait remarqué que tout avait bien changé, à un point qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus ce monde, autrefois sien.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'elle était de retour. Elle avait revu ses amis, leurs familles, comportant quelques membres de plus. Et puis elle était allée le voir, lui, pour lui dire qu'elle l'aimait toujours et qu'elle voulait tout recommencer.

Arrivée devant la porte, elle avait toqué, heureuse et nerveuse à la fois, un grand sourire destiné à celui qu'elle aimait. Elle avait tout planifié : quand il ouvrirait, elle lui dirait bonjour calmement, et après quelques secondes elle lui aurait sauté dans les bras, puis elle serait entrée et ils auraient parlé pendant des heures entières, pour terminer dans sa chambre, au premier étage. Et c'est de cette manière qu'elle recommencerait sa vie avec son homme, fonderait une famille, espérant qu'elle aurait une petite fille et un petit garçon.

En effet elle avait tout prévu, enfin presque. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'était qu'au lieu que ce soit un homme qui lui ouvre, ce serait un petit garçon, âgé de 4 ans tout au plus. Elle ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce que le père de ce garçon soit derrière lui, le grondant d'avoir ouvert la porte alors qu'il le lui avait interdit.

Elle avait encore moins prévu que cet homme, en plus d'avoir un fils, aurait aussi une femme et une fille, qui venait pratiquement de naître, et qu'il ne la reconnaisse pas sur le coup.

Bonsoir Drago.

Hermione.

Ce soir-là elle repartit directement après qu'elle lui eut parlé, sachant qu'elle ne tiendrait pas le coup et qu'elle se mettrait très bientôt à pleurer. Alors qu'elle était à quelques mètres de la maison qui appartenait à la nouvelle famille Malfoy, elle décida de les observer un peu, de voir ce qu'elle s'était empêchée de vivre en partant ces 5 dernières années.

Arrivée à une fenêtre donnant sur le salon, elle les vit, tous les quatre, heureux. Elle les regarda pendant près de deux heures entières, puis, les joues trempées par ses larmes, elle partit.

Elle marcha pendant un long moment, et puis se rappela d'un endroit qu'elle avait connu, grâce à lui, la veille de son départ. Elle y transplana, et se mit à chanter, sa voix s'enrouant à cause des pleurs.

_**There were places we would go at midnight  
There were secrets that nobody else would know**_

C'était comme si la guitare s'élevait aussi dans les airs, alors que personne ne jouait, il n'y avait qu'elle qui l'entendait. C'était comme avant, comme cette nuit-là, quand il avait joué et qu'elle avait chanté. Seulement la chanson était totalement différente et elle était loin de se douter que cette chanson avait changé sa vie en un tel cauchermard.

_**There's a reason but I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I thought they all belonged to me**_

Elle se souvenait de cette chose qu'il lui avait dit, à l'aéroport, alors qu'elle partait pour sa carrière dans la chanson. Il lui avait dit « Je t'attendrai, en t'inquiète pas. »

Si elle avait su que cette promesse était fausse, elle ne serait probablement jamais partie, ou alors jamais revenue. Il l'avait trahie, il ne l'avait pas attendu, et maintenant elle savait qu'il avait quelqu'un qui l'avait remplacée, alors qu'il prétendait qu'elle était unique, irremplaçable.

_  
__**Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real**__**, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?  
Oh no, living my life**_

Elle l'avait vue, embrassant SON homme, entourée d'enfants qui auraient dû être les SIENS, vivre dans la maison qui aurait dû être la SIENNE. Vivre la vie qui lui avait été destinée, puis arrachée, volée … Et elle ne savait même pas qui cette femme pouvait être. Si encore ça avait été une ancienne conquête, avec qui il s'était remis parce qu'il s'ennuyait d'elle et pour qui il n'avait aucun sentiment, cela lui convenait, mais il l'aimait, l'autre, et elle le voyait dans la façon qu'il l'avait regardé quand il était revenu dans le salon. Il aimait sa nouvelle femme, et avait oublié l'amour qu'il avait porté à Hermione, et qu'elle lui portait toujours aujourd'hui, alors qu'il venait de la briser en millions de petits morceaux.

__

_**Seems like everything's the same around me  
Then I look again and everything has changed  
I'm not dreaming so I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
She's everywhere I wanna be**_

Deux semaines étaient passées, et Hermione allait de plus en plus mal. Quand elle allait faire ses courses, elle LA voyait, quand elle se baladait sur le chemin de traverse, cette femme se baladait aussi main dans la main avec ses deux enfants. Même quand elle espérait avoir toujours sa place auprès de sa meilleure amie et confidente, elle l'avait perdu également. Les jours passaient, et elle dépérissait, ne mangeant plus, ne faisant que boire à longueur de journée et de nuit, visitant tous les bars et pubs de la ville de Londres.

__

_**Who's that girl?  
**__**Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?**_

Cela dura pendant plusieurs mois, à un point qu'un soir elle finit à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste, après être tombée dans les pommes en plein Pré au Lard. Harry vint lui rendre visite, ne restant que quelques secondes parce qu'il était trop gêné. De toute façon elle l'ignorait, il le savait et ne lui avait rien dit, il n'avait même pas été capable de voir qu'elle allait mal, tout simplement parce que depuis qu'elle était revenue, il n'avait pas fait attention à elle. Comme tous les autres. Mais au moins lui était venu. Pas Ron. Ni Ginny. Personne d'autre, sauf LUI. Il n'avait pas dit grand chose, seulement qu'il était désolé. Alors Hermione lui avait crié les paroles de cette chanson qu'elle avait entendu à la radio moldue :

__

_**I'm the one who made you laugh  
Who made you feel  
And made you sad  
I'm not sorry  
For what we did  
For who we were  
I'm not sorry  
I'm not her**_

Drago l'avait regardée, non pas dans les yeux, mais de la tête aux pieds. Cette personne n'avait plus rien d'Hermione Granger, mais tout d'une femme brisée.

Qui est-elle ?

Il n'avait pas compris, elle avait dû répéter.

Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

Kendra ... Malfoy.

Vas-t'en.

Et il était parti.

__

_**Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?  
Oh no, living my life**_

Ca y était, elle savait le nom de celle qui avait aidé Drago à la tuer. Non elle n'allait pas se venger, elle n'y pouvait rien s'il n'avait pas tenu ses promesses, et Hermione était incapable de faire du mal à Drago.

Ils l'avaient tous oublié, autant aller dans leur sens. Après tout partir était la meilleure des solutions vu que restait ici lui faisait plus de mal que de bien.

C'est ce qu'elle s'était dit quand elle était rentrée dans la salle de bain de son hôtel. C'est aussi ce à quoi elle avait pensé quand elle avait fait glisser ce verre d'eau sur le sol, et quand elle avait ramassé les morceaux. Ses bagages étaient prêtes, son vol réservé et le billet sur la table de nuit. Cependant, lorsqu' accidentellement elle s'était coupée au doigt avec un morceau de verre, elle avait compris qu'elle se trompait. Partir, changer de pays, ne changerait rien à sa souffrance. Elle s'atténuerait avec le temps, mais Hermione ne revivrait jamais heureuse comme avant. Alors elle avait compris qu'elle devait partir, certes, mais pas de cette manière.

C'est ainsi que le lendemain, alors que la femme de ménage entrait dans la chambre dans le but de la nettoyer, elle fut surprise de voir les bagages, la veste, le billet d'avion datant de la veille. Elle alla voir dans la salle de bain, et découvrit avec horreur une jeune femme, allongée dans la baignoire remplie d'eau, deux traits rouges au niveau de ses poignets. Baissant les yeux elle vit un papier taché de quelques gouttes de sang, sur lequel était marqué :

« Je n'avais plus aucune raison de rester, alors j'ai décidé de partir. »

**J'aurais peut-être dû prévenir que c'était assez morbide. Mais bon, je n'ai fait qu'extérioriser ce à quoi me font penser les paroles de cette chanson. Je vous rassure, je ne suis pas tentée de faire de même.**


End file.
